After this new Kentucky bluegrass plant was selected, it and 82 other selections were planted at West Lafayette, Ind. These selections were screened in replicated tests at West Lafayette, Ind., and Spokane, Wash., for seed yield, plant diseases, and/or general clonal performance. Promising material was seeded in 3-foot .times. 5-foot replicated turf plots in 1969. This new Kentucky bluegrass selection was labeled by FFR as 9031 and entered in several university tests as P-133. Subsequently, 9031 was named Plush by the Board of Directors of FFR Cooperative.
The new cultivar has been asexually reproduced by applicants by tiller division and the distinguishing characteristics remain true through succeeding generations.